The Last Snow
by SungMinArea
Summary: Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli, tetapi aku peduli karena kau tidak sendiri. Aku di sini, bersamamu… hingga salju yang terakhir turun. WonMin FF (Siwon x Sungmin 'Super Junior'). Yaoi, BL, Oneshot. Romance, Angst, and slight fantasy. Don't like don't read.


.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan mau masuk dan tinggal di dalam bangunan itu sendirian. Aku jamin dan berani bertaruh, tidak sampai lima menit, kau akan lari keluar tunggang langgang dengan wajah pucat dan peluh yang bercucuran, Min."

"Bukan masalah." Suara rendah dan pemilik sorot pandang penuh keberanian itu berbicara dengan yakin dan mereka semua tercengang.

"K-kau yakin? Hei, kudengar... orang-orang yang keluar dari sana menjadi gila karena didera ketakutan yang luar biasa," salah seorang di antara mereka berbisik takut.

"Dan tidak ada yang bisa bertahan di dalam sana lebih dari lima menit," tambah yang lain.

"Hantu dan iblis itu omong kosong," dengus Sungmin. Kedua bahunya digendikkan cuek dan kakinya digerakkan maju satu langkah. Beberapa belas anak remaja yang berkumpul di tempat itu tersentak lagi.

Dikala berbelas pasang mata itu memandang penuh keengganan dan rasa takut yang terbaca jelas di wajah ketika mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah gedung bertingkat yang tampak usang dan suram, hanya Sungmin seorang yang masih berdiri dengan tegap.

Saat itu musim gugur telah tiba dan udara berhembus cukup kencang. Seluruh sisa daun kecokelatan yang gugur dan luruh berhamburan seperti hujan ketika diterpa angin. Surai kecokelatan milik Sungmin bergoyang halus. Tangannya menepis beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi pandangan matanya kemudian ia mendongak, menatap kawan-kawannya.

"Mari bertaruh. Jika aku bisa bertahan di dalam bangunan berhantu itu lebih dari satu jam… ah, bukan, bahkan jika lebih dari satu malam, maka kalian harus menuruti seluruh perintahku."

.

Di atas lantai gedung yang tertinggi, sepasang mata mengamati segalanya. Bibirnya merekah ketika mengawasi tubuh kecil Sungmin yang bergerak maju memasuki areal tak berpenghuni yang sudah sejak lama ditinggalkan.

"Kita bertemu lagi," bisiknya.

.

.

.

The Last Snow

.

.

Pair : WonMin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Fantasy/Supranatural

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Oneshot.

Summary : Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli, tetapi aku peduli. Kau tidak sendiri. Aku di sini, bersamamu… hingga salju yang terakhir turun.

.

.

.

Bagaimana rupa iblis yang sesungguhnya?

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu pasti. Ada ribuan kisah dan jutaan gambaran yang orang-orang berikan untuk kaum tak berjiwa dan berwujud tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka mendeskripsikan iblis sebagai sosok tak berbentuk yang menyeramkan atau mahluk bertanduk dengan suara parau yang mengerikan. Salah satu buku dongeng malam yang pernah Sungmin baca di masa kecilnya menceritakan kisah pertempuran antara klan iblis dan klan malaikat di atas langit. Lucifer, sang pemimpin bermata merah dengan tombak dan kereta kudanya yang penuh akan kobaran api dan Malaikat Mikael dengan jubah putih dan pedang emasnya yang gagah perkasa. Tidak ada gambaran pasti yang terbayang di benaknya. Deskripsi yang indah untuk malaikat dan konotasi negatif bagi kaum iblis.

Itulah sebabnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasakan sebuah perasaan takut ketika ia melihat siluet seorang pria yang diselubungi oleh cahaya terang keputihan yang menyilaukan di suatu sore. Kelopak matanya hanya mengerjap beberapa kali, merasa janggal dan mengawasi saat sosok itu mendekati dirinya yang berdiri di lorong teras gedung. Ibliskah?

Sosok itu berdiri di hadapan Sungmin tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap seakan tengah menunggunya. _Doe eyes_ Sungmin mengamati struktur wajah sosok itu , terkagum saat menyadari betapa tampan dan kekarnya pria tersebut. Ia memiliki segala kesempurnaan yang tak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa lainnya.

"Apa kau iblis?" tanya Sungmin pertama kali. "Atau malaikat?" Kemudian ia bertanya lagi saat sosok itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Julukan iblis terlalu buruk untuk seseorang yang indah dan menawan seperti pahatan dewa Yunani.

"Kau tidak takut melihatku?"

Akhirnya mulut itu terbuka dan berbicara juga. Sungmin tersenyum sembari mendengus, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding putih yang kumuh dengan angkuh. "Aku bisa bertahan di dalam bangunan tua berhantu ini lebih dari setengah hari dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang kutakutkan. Orang-orang begitu takut menginjakkan kaki mereka di tempat ini, tetapi tidak denganku."

Ekspresi kaku di wajah maskulin itu memudar perlahan dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Sosok asing itu lalu tersenyum samar, menampilkan sebuah seringai yang tidak biasa. "Apa kau akan mengubah persepsimu jika kukatakan aku ini adalah iblis yang datang dari neraka untuk membunuh seluruh jiwa manusia?"

"Tidak." Sungmin menjawab cepat, lantas menghela napasnya, meninggalkan sosok itu yang kini tampak tertegun.

"Tampaknya kau satu-satunya manusia yang tidak memiliki rasa takut," pria itu bergumam, berjalan ringan mengikuti Sungmin. "Bahkan jika aku akan membunuh dan mengoyak tubuhmu saat ini juga?" cetusnya.

Kepala Sungmin mendongak dan memicing. Ia berpikir betapa kontrasnya perkataan pria itu dengan penampilannya yang menawan seperti orang baik. "Apa kau benar-benar iblis?" Keningnya berkerut. "Iblis ataupun bukan, aku tak peduli. Saat kau hanya hidup sebatang kara di dunia yang merendahkan dan tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu, kau akan berpikir jika kematian adalah pilihan dan tawaran yang terbaik."

Kemudian sosok itu berhenti melangkah. Sungmin yang penasaran membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan heran ketika melihat sepasang obsidian kelam yang memandangnya teduh.

"Jika begitu... aku lega bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

Sungmin menyebut sosok itu malaikat. Bukan iblis atau mahluk jelmaan lainnya karena pria itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dan senantiasa berada di sisinya. Malaikat yang ada untuk menemani dirinya dalam kesepian hingga ajal menjemputnya. Sudah sebulan lebih berlalu, kini Sungmin harus pasrah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan selang infus dan segala peralatan medis lain yang menyakiti ketika kondisi tubuhnya semakin memburuk. Tidak ada aktifitas di luar. Hanya ada kurungan dalam kamar yang dingin dan sederhana. Wajahnya tirus dan pucat, badannya hanya tulang berbalut kulit meski kecantikannya tak pernah pudar.

"Kau harus meminum obat ini setelah makan. Jangan mencoba untuk membuangnya kembali dan segera hubungi perawat jika kau merasa tidak cukup baik, mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk, membiarkan seorang wanita tua menepuk-nepuk pipinya lalu mendorong keretanya keluar dari kamar, menyisakan pria mungil itu yang terbaring sendiri. Kehidupan di tempat penampungan tidaklah menyenangkan. Tidak ada kasih sayang yang tulus. Semua kebaikan hanya tuntutan dan kepalsuan belaka.

Sungmin memandang beberapa butir obat di tangannya. Hampa dan menyakitkan. Ia lalu melempar butiran itu ke kantung sampah begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau membuang obatmu?" Suara penuh kharisma itu berhembus di dekat telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya, tidak terkejut atas kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. "Untuk mempercepat kematianku," sahutnya singkat.

Pria itu menghela napasnya. "Kau adalah manusia teraneh yang pernah kutemui," ucapnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kebanyakan manusia bereaksi ketika kau menampakkan wujudmu? Menangis dalam ketakutan?" tebak Sungmin yang terkekeh.

"Beberapa dari mereka melakukannya," kata pria itu, kemudian ia seakan berpikir sebelum kembali memandang Sungmin dengan lekat. "Hanya ada satu perbedaan antara mereka dengan dirimu. Mereka… masih memiliki keinginan untuk bertahan hidup sementara kau… tidak sama sekali."

Kening Sungmin kembali berkerut. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah bagimu jika aku tidak memberontak dan menyerahkan diriku begitu saja?" tanyanya heran. "Kau," jemari Sungmin menunjuk wajah pria tampan itu, "adalah malaikat maut yang aneh."

"Namaku Choi Siwon, bukan malaikat maut yang aneh."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu, malaikat."

"Tapi namaku bukan-"

"Baik… baik!" tukas Sungmin cepat. "Aku tahu, namamu adalah Siwon. Choi Siwon. Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti muncul dan menggangguku secara tiba-tiba? Apa tidak ada nyawa manusia lain yang harus kau urus?" tanya Sungmin sekenanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Siwon tersenyum kecil, dengan cara yang menyebalkan menurut Sungmin. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin secara tiba-tiba, mengabaikan tatapan protes ketika ia menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk bangun. "Karena tugasku adalah memastikan kau tidak akan melakukan perbuatan yang bodoh sebelum waktu kematianmu tiba."

"Lagipula," ia memberikan jeda sebentar, sedikit tersenyum, "Aku bukan malaikat maut. Aku ada di sini hanya untuk menemanimu."

"Malaikat pelindung?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin," ucapnya.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

Sungmin tidak pernah memiliki motivasi dan keinginan untuk hidup. Raganya hidup tetapi perasaannya telah mati sejak lama. Dibuang dan tak diharapkan oleh siapapun sebagai anak haram, bahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sekalipun, membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia syukuri adalah vonis dokter yang mengatakan jika hidupnya hanya tersisa beberapa bulan. Kanker otak adalah penyelamat Sungmin dari dunia yang kejam, sebagai satu-satunya jalan pelarian. Jika ada satu hal yang ingin dikenang dan dilihatnya sebelum ia memejamkan mata untuk selama-lamanya mungkin adalah...

Salju terakhir yang turun di musim dingin...

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Sungmin menghela napas. Ada rasa enggan untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini setelah beberapa waktu lamanya. Tempat terpencil yang berusaha ia lupakan dan hapus dari memorinya. Rumah tempat tinggal masa kecilnya yang menggoreskan banyak kenangan indah sekaligus kenangan pahit akan awal mula penderitaannya.

"Karena di tempat inilah segalanya bermula," ucap Siwon.

Kedua sudut bibir pria berparas tampan itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat yang lembut, seindah hamparan perbukitan yang terbentang luas di hadapan keduanya. Ia melihat pria mungil itu tak bergeming, tetapi sorot kekaguman dari pancaran kilau manik hitam Sungmin tertangkap jelas olehnya. Mata foxy itu tidak pernah dapat berbohong. Tetap indah dan tulus, sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Siwon setelah kesunyian yang cukup lama. "Sedikit banyak, kau pasti memiliki kerinduan terhadap tempat ini."

Sungmin tersenyum pahit. Gelap mulai menyelimuti ketika senja telah tiba. Serangga-serangga bersiulan sahut menyahut dan pepohonan serta semak di tepi pelataran rumah tradisional sederhana tersebut tampak tenang dan bercahaya di bawah tempaan sinar mentari sore. Tangan Sungmin mengerat dan terkepal. "Aku membenci tempat ini," desisnya. "Aku membenci rumah ini, desa ini dan semua orang-orang yang pernah hidup di tempat ini."

"Kedua orang tuamu?"

"Mereka membuangku," sahut Sungmin dengan dingin. Binar di matanya memudar dan tatapannya kembali datar, namun dengan segaris kesedihan yang samar ketika memandang ke arah sebuah bilik yang terbuat dari kayu di samping rumah. "Tapi aku menyayangi nenekku... Aku merindukannya," lirihnya.

Siwon turut mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin, lantas matanya memicing sedih. "Aku berhutang banyak padanya... dan padamu," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin tak mengerti. "Kau mengenal nenekku?"

Pria itu tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya berhati-hati penuh kelembutan. Kulit pucat itu menghangat dalam genggamannya. Siwon menuntun Sungmin memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, menuju ke bilik kayu yang seluruh dindingnya telah lapuk termakan usia. "Di sini... segalanya bermula," katanya, menunjuk areal dalam keremangan tersebut.

Sungmin memandangnya dalam diam dan kebingungan. Melihatnya, Siwon kembali membuka mulutnya, melanjutkan perkataannya. Sungmin tidak akan pernah dapat membaca pikiran orang lain, tidak dengan hatinya yang tetap lugu dan sederhana.

"Kau tahu sebuah desa Geogyu?"

Wajah cantik itu menggeleng begitu polos, membuat Siwon terkekeh untuk sekilas. "Itu tempat yang miskin dan terbuang," ujarnya. Sungmin tercengang sebelum mengangguk-angguk. "Aku lahir di sana dan hidup bersama tiga saudaraku yang lain... dalam ketidak beruntungan."

_Foxy eyes_ itu melebar sedikit, bibirnya yang mengatup terbuka perlahan. "Ketidak beruntungan?" ulang Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum. Tangannya membuka pintu kayu itu dengan bunyi decitan yang memekakkan telinga untuk mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terenyuh. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kasur usang yang tertata rapi walau berdebu. "Kami hidup dalam kemiskinan, kau tahu? Bekerja seharian penuh dan mengais sisa makanan dari orang lain tidaklah cukup. Kami menderita di musim panas dan menggigil kedinginan di musim dingin tanpa sebutir beras untuk dimakan dan air bersih untuk diminum. Lalu keputusan pahit itu tiba," tutur Siwon, melirik Sungmin yang diam di sisinya dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap. "Pernah mendengar _Ubasuteyama_?"

Kening Sungmin mengernyit dan dengan segera ia menggeleng, merasa asing dengan sebuah istilah yang diucapkan Siwon.

"Anak-anak yang dilahirkan adalah sebuah beban, karena itu para orang tua yang tidak sanggup memelihara mereka semua akan membuang dan mengenyahkan salah satu di antara mereka untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Sebenarnya di Jepang, tradisi tersebut dilakukan untuk membuang orang tua ke dalam hutan."

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata Siwon dengan segera. Ia tertawa ringan saat menyadari sorot pandang tak percaya dari Sungmin. "Kedua orang tuaku adalah salah satu dari sekian keluarga yang menganut pemahaman kolot itu... dan mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Mereka melakukannya padaku."

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. "Mereka... membuangmu?" ia terpekik kecil, membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

"Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Bertahan hidup di luar tanpa sepeser uang adalah hal yang mustahil," Siwon berkata dengan berat, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak seolah kembali tersakiti dengan kenangan pahit yang kembali terkuak. Tetapi pria itu masih bersikap tenang dengan pengendalian diri yang hebat. Ia menarik napas untuk sesaat, menghembuskannya lalu beralih menatap tepat ke manik Sungmin. Pria mungil itu pun tertegun. Tatapan penuh kharisma Siwon membuatnya terkesima. Hati Sungmin berdebar. Ia seperti pernah mengenal Siwon, entah di mana.

"Aku hampir mati saat itu, Sungmin," kata Siwon. "Musim dingin saat itu membuat tubuhku menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menolong dan melirik seorang bocah dari perkampungan kumuh yang terbuang. Tetapi... aku ingat... sore itu, saat di mana malam salju turun, ada seorang anak lelaki manis yang menghampiriku dan memberiku sebuah permen." Sinar mata Siwon melembut dan jemarinya menyibakkan surai Sungmin yang diam tak bergeming. "Bocah kecil itu menepuk kepalaku dan berkata kepadaku untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kemudian dia pergi berlari dan tak beberapa lama kemudian datang kembali bersama seorang wanita paruh usia, membawaku untuk tinggal di dalam bilik hangat ini dengan kasih dan perhatian yang tulus."

Hati Sungmin terenyuh. Sebuah kilasan memori berputar di benaknya, kembali pada musim dingin dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Seorang lelaki muda yang meringkuk kesakitan dalam dinginnya badai salju dan sebuah permen karamel yang ia tawarkan dari tangan mungilnya.

_"Jangan menangis... Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi…."_

Sudah begitu lama. Ingatan yang sempat terlupakan dari benak Sungmin. Dan kini kepingan memori itu perlahan-lahan menyatu, membentuk sebuah kenangan indah yang terlewatkan.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Kenangan saat musim semi tiba, di mana Sungmin kecil berlari riang di bawah sinar matahari hangat bersama seorang pemuda yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Bermain dan bercengkerama bersama seorang wanita tua berhati lemah lembut di sore yang indah. Sungmin mengingat semuanya. Ia terbata, "A-aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah..."

"Aku pemuda itu. Anak laki-laki yang kau tolong dengan tangan mungil dan kebaikan hatimu," ujar Siwon, bibirnya tersenyum tulus dan penuh kasih. "Kau adalah malaikat kecilku."

"T-tapi kau pergi dan sekarang..."

Siwon menghela napasnya. "Hidup dan takdir tidak pernah bisa ditebak, Sungmin. Kecelakaan merenggut nyawaku, tetapi hal itu bukanlah masalah." Sekali lagi mata tajam yang ramah itu mengarah kepada Sungmin. "Yang menjadi masalah adalah di saat aku ingin kembali untuk mencari anak manis itu, aku mendapatkan kenyataan yang pahit. Kenyataan jika malaikat penolongku kini tengah meregang nyawanya dan berjuang hidup sendirian di dalam kesusahan." Lalu wajah itu berubah muram dan sedih.

Sungmin tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia setengah menunduk dan merasakan suatu lapisan mulai menggenangi kedua bola matanya yang memanas.

Tangan besar yang semula menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin kini beralih mengusap kepala tersebut. "Ingat apa yang kukatakan ketika kita bertemu lagi sore itu? Aku bilang, aku lega dapat kembali bertemu denganmu. Karena itu... Aku di sini. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada untuk menemanimu, Sungminku, hingga kau siap untuk pergi bersamaku."

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli kepadamu, tetapi aku peduli. Aku akan menjadi orang yang terakhir berada di sisimu."

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

_5 months later ..._

.

.

Musim dingin yang baru telah tiba. Tidak ada banyak hal yang berubah di Seoul. Salju turun begitu indah, seperti kristal es yang bertebaran di udara. Jika memiliki kekuatan kaki untuk berpijak, mungkin saja sedari tadi Sungmin sudah menanggalkan selimutnya untuk berlari dan bermain di dalam gundukan salju yang putih. Ia ingin bermain bola-bola salju seperti anak-anak yang bermain perang es di bawah lapangan dari kejauhan. Bergelung dan membenamkan diri di dalam dinginnya salju adalah impiannya sejak lama walau mustahil untuk dilakukan dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

Asap mengepul dari mug yang berisikan cokelat panas di meja samping tempat Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya. Pria mungil itu tersenyum damai, termanggu memandangi timbunan salju yang menutupi ruas jalanan perkotaan dari tepi balkon. Ia tidak sendiri. Siwon berdiri setia di sampingnya dengan perhatian yang manis.

"Kau bertahan lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan. Ada apa? Apa semangat hidupmu yang redup kini kembali bangkit?"

"Tidak." Sungmin tersenyum kecil dalam gelengan kepalanya. "Aku lelah dan penyakit ini menyakitkan, namun aku ingin menunggu sesuatu," ucapnya.

Siwon lama memandangi lekuk wajah indah itu, tertuju pada sepasang doe eyes Sungmin yang menerawang jauh ke depan. Lantas ia turut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah butiran salju yang turun. "Salju terakhir?" Dirasakannya _namja_ manis di sisinya kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Siwon. Ia bergeser mendekat, duduk sejajar dan membiarkan kepala Sungmin beristirahat di pundaknya. "Kita akan menunggunya bersama. Salju yang terakhir."

.

.

Detik hingga detik berlalu, sebuah perasaan aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sungmin, memaksa pria berambut hitam itu untuk membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ia kembali dihadapkan pada suasana pedesaan hijau yang asri dan menyejukkan. Rumah mungil dengan suara kicau burung dan suara tawa yang bergema di dalam bilik kayu itu.

.

_"Kenapa musim dingin harus berakhir? Menyebalkan... Aku bahkan belum sempat bermain..." _

_Sungmin kecil mengeluh, menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kayu sementara sebuah mantel tebal membungkus tubuhnya hingga menyerupai gulungan kain. Di dekatnya, sang nenek hanya tertawa geli menanggapi ocehan cucu tersayangnya. Dibelainya wajah bocah manis itu dengan kasih sayang. _

_"Kenapa sayang? Kau kesal karena harus menghabiskan sepanjang musim dingin di dalam kamar?"_

_Wajah kusut itu mengangguk manja dengan pipi mengembung dan bibir yang mengerucut. "Aku ingin bermain salju," rengek Sungmin._

_Sang nenek hanya tertawa, kemudian memangku Sungmin kecil di pangkuannya. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah salju yang turun di luar bilik. "Bagaimana jika kita nikmati salju yang terakhir?"_

_"Salju yang terakhir?"_

_"Benar, salju yang terakhir," kata sang nenek, sambil mengusap rambut halus Sungmin kecil. "Orang menganggap butiran salju pertama adalah yang terbaik dan patut disaksikan, namun mereka melupakan fakta jika salju terakhir adalah salju yang spesial. Kau tahu kenapa sayang?"_

_Sungmin kecil yang lugu menggeleng, menyebabkan sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajah tua sang nenek. _

_"Karena salju yang terakhir adalah awal dari musim indah lain yang akan segera tiba. Musim dingin membawa kebaikan dan membuka jalan bagi hal baik di waktu mendatang. Kau bisa merasakan jika butiran salju yang terakhir jauh lebih terasa hangat," katanya. "Kemarikan tanganmu, Sungmin sayang."_

_Sungmin kecil membiarkan tangannya dituntun menuju luar pintu bilik yang terbuka. Matanya segera menutup karena takut, membayangkan rasa dingin yang akan menyerang permukaan indera perabanya. Tetapi dahinya mengerenyit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang jatuh di telapak tangannya. Tidak ada rasa dingin yang membekukan, tetapi sesuatu yang hangat dan menyejukkan. Kelopak matanya segera terbuka dan ia mendapati wajah sang nenek yang tengah tersenyum. _

_"Itu adalah salju yang terakhir. Menyenangkan, bukan?" Lalu sang nenek membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan ia terpekik. "Oh, lihat, itu Siwonnie, Min. Dia menunggumu. Kau mau bermain dan pergi bersamanya?"_

_Sungmin melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian sederhana di kejauhan, melambaikan tangan penuh semangat lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat senyum berhiaskan lesung di kedua pipi tersebut. Sungmin mengangguk girang dan menyambar topi pinknya sebelum berlari keluar, menerabas sisa-sisa bekas salju yang turun untuk pergi bersama pemuda itu._

_"Siwonnie!" panggilnya._

.

.

.

"Sungmin... Sungmin... Salju yang terakhir telah tiba." Siwon berbisik pelan, mengusap pelan punggung tangan Sungmin yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

Hujan salju mulai reda. Langit di ujung berubah lebih cerah walau sisa butir salju yang jarang masih turun. Tidak ada reaksi dari _namja_ di sebelahnya. Sungmin tertidur begitu pulas. Siwon tertegun, pria itu menahan napasnya beberapa saat, sebelum membalikkan telapak tangan Sungmin dan menangkupkan dengan kedua tangannya. Salju yang terakhir menghampiri mereka.

Ibu jari Siwon mengusap permukaan kulit halus Sungmin dengan napas yang mulai memburu dan mata sendu, berair. Butir-butir salju turun berjatuhan ke atas tangkupan tangan yang terbuka itu.

"Ini adalah salju yang terakhir, Sungminku," bisik Siwon. Butiran es itu mencair perlahan di tangan Sungmin yang telah mendingin.

Mata indah itu telah terpejam dan bibirnya mengatup rapat, tertidur tenang dengan wajahnya yang tampak damai. Tidak ada beban dan penyesalan. Sungmin telah terlelap dengan begitu indah.

"Hangat, bukan?" Siwon berbisik lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Ini adalah salju yang kau sukai."

Sinar terang perlahan muncul di ufuk Timur, menerpa tubuh keduanya dengan berkas bayang yang indah. Siwon lama menatap wajah cantik itu, mematri segala bentuk dan kecantikannya dalam memorinya. Ia membungkuk, mengusap pipi Sungmin. Bibirnya mengecup kening Sungmin dalam diam dan lelehan air mata di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Tidak akan ada penderitaan dan rasa sakit lagi. Segalanya telah berakhir dan jiwa murni itu telah meninggalkan raganya, berlayar menuju ke sebuah pulau yang tak dikenal dalam kedamaian yang abadi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidurlah, malaikat kecilku..."

.

.

The End

.

.

* * *

A/N : Agar tidak ada pertanyaan dan kesalahpahaman, di dalam cerita ini, Siwon memang telah meninggal dan berwujud sebagai seorang malaikat yang menjaga Sungmin :) Dan, happy ending. Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan yang diberikan^^

Bagi yg ingin bertanya ttg cerita atau mungkin request ff dengan idenya, bisa mention di acc twitter sungminarea : mingyeou (lihat profil) ^^


End file.
